<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i push you out and you come right back by larasorna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666642">i push you out and you come right back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna'>larasorna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, TWO IDIOTS, fight instead of making out, just trying to fill the void until THE DOC comes out with masterpiece, last time that kind of tension killed people of pompeii, living under the same roof is really bad and i mean BAD idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты удивишься, как многое может произойти в доли секунд - некоторые влюбляются", - вспоминает Пятый слова своего горе-отца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five|The Boy &amp; Lila Pitts, Number Five|The Boy/Lila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i push you out and you come right back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятый никак не может припомнить тот момент, когда он согласился принять с распростёртыми объятиями эту взбалмошную девчонку в их семью. Наверное, все потому что такого момента и не было вовсе. Ему все было никак не понять почему им нужно было мириться с ее присутствием, делить с ней завтраки и общие семейные ужины. Семейные ужины для семьи, а она всего лишь подружка Диего, которая просто случайно еще и владеет сверх силами, но Пятому сложно смириться что теперь всех у кого есть маломальские способности они будут принимать к себе и называть братом или сестрой. Черт возьми она даже не платит за аренду, но ее вещи разбросаны по всему особняку, а в воздухе витает тяжелый аромат острых специй. Даже библиотека, которая ранее была убежищем пропахла ее запахом, каждая книга, которую брал Пятый — хранила смесь ароматов пергамента и красного перца. У Пятого кружилась голова, он чихал, и куда бы не пошел — задыхался и пыхтел как любой другой недовольный старик, приговаривая, что еще чуть-чуть и он покончит с ней.</p><p>Его раздражало ее звонкое имя, и он просто до мурашек ненавидел, когда слышал его. Ему часто вспоминались слова отца о том, как много может произойти в доли секунд. Это была ненависть с первого взгляда. И какое же счастье — это было взаимно.</p><p>Лайла то и дело меняла соль и сахар местами, но Пятый лишь хмыкал ведь кто в своем уме пьет кофе с сахаром?! У нее было удивительное сходство с фактической матерью — лишь дополнение к причинам почему ее стоит прикончить. Но, все остальные, как понял Пятый после безуспешных попыток, приняли ее и спокойно поворачивались к ней спиной, не опасаясь получить клинок между лопаток.</p><p>Но Пятый не спускал взгляда, готовый в любое время разорвать ее словно бешеный пес. Одно движение, и он вопьется в ее глотку.</p><p>Однажды это случится. У него это получится. Сразу же, моментально.</p><p>Ну почти.</p><p>— Живо слезь с меня, — прошипел Пятый. Брови нахмурены, угрожающий взгляд, но дышать тяжелее, когда к шее прижат острый клинок. Все ясно — стащила у Диего, а может тот и вовсе отдал его ей будучи влюбленным идиотом.</p><p>— Еще чего! — Хмыкнула Лайла, сильнее сжимая бедра чтобы сученыш не смог вырваться. Она может заимствовать чужие способности так что перемещаться было бесполезным — она последует за ним.</p><p>Единственный источник света в его небольшой комнатушке — лунный свет, который лишь подсвечивает огоньки безумия в глазах обоих. Как она оказалась в его комнате — вопрос над которым будут гадать несколько поколений. Возможно, дожидалась в его шкафу весь день, ожидая, когда тот появится. Сама мысль об этом не могла не улыбнуть, но на бордовом лице Пятого эта улыбка казалась оскалом.</p><p>— Ну и что ты сделаешь, убьешь меня? — Лениво поинтересовался Пятый.</p><p>— Именно! — Отозвалась Лайла, подув на спадавшую прядь.</p><p>— Валяй, — парень прикрыл глаза, перестав сопротивляться.</p><p>— Ну ты чего? — Лайла ослабила хватку и потрясла за того за плечи.</p><p>Они вдвоем были похожи на парочку львов, которые вместе так долго, что единственным развлечением было таскание друг друга за гриву.</p><p>— Соберись! — Лайла оставила громкую пощечину на его гладкой коже.</p><p>— Сучка! — зашипел Пятый, он бы вернул мерзавке ее пощечину, но она вжимала его запястья в старый матрац над его головой.</p><p>Лайла звонко засмеялась на что Пятый лишь скорчил гримасу, словно его ушные перепонки из стекла что вот-вот лопнут.</p><p>Клинок, которым она угрожала спокойно лежал на его груди — ему бы лишь скинуть эту девчонку с себя и всем мучениям придет конец. Быстрый и долгоожидаемый.</p><p>Он собрал всю силу и подался на бок, скидывая девушку, которая вцепилась за воротник его черной рубашки. Вместе они упали с кровати, наделав шуму. Но если кого они и разбудили, то тот давно вернулся в сонное царство, посчитав что Лютер просто перевернулся на другой бок.</p><p>— Кряхтишь как мешок с костями, старик, — Лайла попыталась подняться, но Пятый был быстрее.</p><p>— Тогда позволь этот старик преподаст тебе урок, маленькая дрянь, — он прижал ее к паркету, пытаясь усмотреть блестящее острие клинка, который должен был упасть вместе с ними.</p><p>Лайла воспользовалась моментом и заехала ему коленом прямо между ног.</p><p>— Блять! — Пятый скорчился на полу.</p><p>— Как тебе такой урок, папочка! — девушка подпрыгнула на месте, выставив кулаки перед собой.</p><p>— Ты сама напросилась, — выпрямился Пятый и резко дернувшись в сторону девчонки. Не дав ей времени сообразить сто к чему, он схватил ее за талию прыгая в быстро раскрытый портал.</p><p>Первые минуты они перемещались по комнате, заставляя мебель ходить ходуном. Стены угрожали рухнуть словно при бомбежке.</p><p>Ремень, на котором все время держались шорты Пятого теперь висел на люстре после неудачных попыток Лайлы перевязать его на шее Пятого и подвесить придурка.</p><p>— Как на счет небольшого пространства? — Пятый усмехнулся, когда Лайла нахмурила брови.</p><p>В следующую секунду они летели прямиков в пропасть при этом хватаясь за друг друга — надеясь расцарапать лицо.</p><p>Затем они кувырком спускались по жаркому песку далеко от человечества.</p><p>— Сдохни! — Зашипела Лейла, кусая Пятого за ухо.</p><p>— Черт! — Закричал парень, пытаясь выколоть ей глаза пальцами.</p><p>Оба перенеслись прямиком в реку посреди незнакомых джунглей.</p><p>Пятый, схватив ее за коротенькие волосы попытался ее утопить, пока не увидел множество пузырьков, исходящих наружу.</p><p>— Там чертов аллигатор! — Сразу же закричала Лейла, как только его хватка ослабла.</p><p>Пятый заметил чужое движение в воде — подхватил девушку на руки и перенесся прямиком на ракушняковый обрыв в незнакомой ветряной местности.</p><p>— Прощай, дорогуша, — Пятый скинул Лайлу со своих рук прямиком с высоты.</p><p>— Говнюк, — летя с высоты, она переместилась. Оказавшись за спиной Пятого — толкнула его, как и он ее.</p><p>Через секунду — он был перед ней размахивая кулаками, оттачивая приемчики, которым научила Комиссия. Лайла не отставала.</p><p>Будь на них белая одежда — вся была бы зеленой и черной от количества оборотов по земле, который они проделывали пытаясь одержать превосходство.</p><p>— Да что ты хочешь от меня? — Пятый изворачивался от ударов Лайлы.</p><p>— А на что это похоже? — Грудь ее вздымалась, а руки начинали трястись.</p><p>— Осторожней, девочка, некоторые скажут, что ты флиртуешь, — подмигнул Пятый, надеясь, что та слезет с него, ведь тот уже не на шутку начинал задыхаться от ее запаха вокруг себя.</p><p> </p><p>— В твоих снах, ублюдок! — Фыркнула Лайла и склонилась над парнем.</p><p>— Что ты задумала? — настороженно поинтересовался Харгривз.</p><p>— Откушу твой грязный язык.</p><p>Пятый попытался увернуться. Даже переместил их обратно в свою комнату, но Лайла все еще была верхом на нем. Со всем своим целеустремлением, она медленно приближалась словно змея, а он, загипнотизированный, не знал, что делать и куда податься, поэтому просто замер и ждал.</p><p>Губы Пятого на вкус были горькими от выпитого перед сном черного кофе, а кровь соленой. Вперемешку — это был истинный вкус Пятого, ничего сладкого — лишь горечь и соль. Лайла пыталась сдержать слово, но Пятый сопротивлялся и все никак не открывал рот, не поддаваясь напору ее языка. Она потянула его нижнюю губу зубами, впиваясь в небольшую ранку.</p><p>— Катись в ад, Лайла, — прошептал Пятый.</p><p>— Пропускаешь дам вперед, какой джентльмен, — она потянула того за щеку.</p><p>— Я задушу тебя голыми руками.</p><p>— Извращенец, — шепнула Лайла на ухо, поерзав немного, а затем слезла с Пятого, забившись в углу кровати. — Проваливай.</p><p>— Это моя комната! — возмутился Пятый. — Ты сама пришла.</p><p>— Как знаешь, — Лайла пожала плечами и потянула края своего свитера. Тонкая сеточка ее браллета не скрывала торчащие коричневые соски.</p><p>Горячий язык, которым Пятый провел по губе лишь напомнил о ране.</p><p>— Черт, — выругался парень не понятно на что. — Я ухожу потому что мне нужно обработать губу, а не потому что ты так сказала.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — улыбнулась девушка.</p><p>Пятый схватился за столешницу на кухне, пытаясь отдышаться. Они знатно подрались — вот почему у него отдышка. Верно?</p><p>Он несколько раз кипятил воду для кофе, несколько раз выходил во двор. И лишь когда начало светать, он решился заглянуть в комнату. Никого. А была ли она здесь? Не сошел ли Пятый с ума как в тот раз, когда он в одиночку прожил сорок пять лет? Может ненавистью к девчонке, он пытался компенсировать свою ничтожность? Не исключено, что он все придумал.</p><p>— Руку не выверни если будешь надрачивать перед сном, — услышал он знакомый голос, а затем и знакомый силуэт в проеме двери.</p><p>— Иди к черту, — застонал Пятый, запустив подушкой в своего ночного призрака.</p><p>Подушка вернулась, ударив его в лицо, и Пятый не сопротивляясь, откинулся на кровать плотно сжимая веки, надеясь, что этот кошмар исчезнет. Но дьявол по имени Лайла преследовал его не только наяву.</p><p>Пятый шагнул смелее в потоки своего бессознательного, позволяя девушке обвиться вокруг себя как удаву.</p><p>— Оставь меня в покое, — обессиленно прошептал Харгривз.</p><p>— Никогда, — прошипела Лайла впиваясь в горькие губы, выпуская яд.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>